A letter to remember
by filmloverxo
Summary: Whilst Hermione prepares for a visit to her parents. Ron writes them a letter!


Prompts:

5 (quote) "I always find it more difficult to say the things I mean than the things I don't" – W. Somerset Maughan

9- (word) city

I am **beater 1**, writing for **Pride of Portree** with the prompt: write a letter to someone that you don't know very well.

_A.N- I found this round very challenging and I know that it's not my best work! Still I hope you enjoy it… _

**A letter to remember**

Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,

Looking at it through your eyes I can see how strange this will be for you. You will have just had breakfast and all of a sudden an owl landed on your carpet beside your chimney. Not only that but rather than flying around terrified, the owl has just hopped up onto your table, eaten some of your breakfast and proudly stuck out its leg which you have just realised has a role of parchment attached to it. After recovering from your initial shock you gingerly plucked the role of parchment from its leg and watched as the owl jumped up, after a sip of your drink, and headed out the window. Unfortunately if the window wasn't open the owl just flew straight into it to which you gasped at before the owl flew back out through the chimney where it came through. The reason I know this is because the owl was mine. I have also seen multiple pictures of your house. (No, I am not a crazy stalker). In fact I am Ron, Ronald Weasley from the Weasley family located in the Burrow. Currently however, the Weasleys have two very special guests at the house; Harry Potter (who you will one day learn all about) and the most special of all, Hermione Jean Granger.

As I write this Hermione is pacing around the room, muttering to under her breath about what she will talk to you about. My suggestion was to take you to St Mungoes to which she adamantly refused as this would lead to some rather uncomfortable questions as to how you had your memory changed. I can see her packing her bag; pictures, letters that you wrote to her and a thing she calls a "DVD" which apparently has lots of moving pictures that tell a story and lasts a long time (much to my Dad's amazement as we all thought up until now that no muggle pictures move). The term "muggle" is used by US (though I can't specify what _US_ is as this letter could be read which could get me into trouble). Hopefully she will explain all this to you and I apologise in advance if she says too much, or doesn't give you a chance to comprehend what she is saying. Though Hermione is very good at reading people, she does tend to go on about things if she gets the chance. I love it- most of the time- but…

Despite that pretty much everything else about Hermione is perfect. (She can never read this letter as if she does I will never hear the end of it.) She's funny if you let her be, insanely smart and not as much of a know it all as everyone makes out, she just wants to prove that she's learnt. Hermione is incredibly loyal, even to that deranged cat of hers and is a passable cook… except mushrooms- they're awful. When she dances you can't take your eyes off her and it's a privilege to dance alongside her. Hermione fights for what she believes in to the point that some people would call it an obsession and she never says a hateful word about her friends. Though you will be able to see this for yourself, she is stunningly beautiful yet not vain and her smile lights up your day. I know how incredibly cheesy that all sounds, bloody hell if she reads this but, she really is perfect.

The future is a very scary thing but I doubt Hermione has ever thought of it as that. She probably can't wait to learn everything she can. Her latest dream is to move into the city. London perhaps? Somewhere where there is plenty of opportunity for Hermione to be heard, especially about her Elf campaign… No doubt you'll hear all about it. Though I have been assured that you will have the same opinion as Hermione, I highly doubt that. She is difficult to persuade however so I wouldn't try if I where you…

Throughout this letter I have tried to use fancy words to seem smarter, so smart that I almost compare to your daughter. Of course if you knew Hermione like I do, you'd understand how hilariously far from the truth that was. Despite that every day I try to make myself good enough for her and though I know I will never succeed, no one will, I hope you will one day laugh at this letter as we all sit together at your house or at the burrow.

I know that the spell is irreversible but… I love your daughter Hermione and you did too. One day you will know this, whether it's because through sheer preservation Hermione has resurrected your memories or because you have learnt to love her. The latter is most probable though Hermione would never believe it.

Hopefully the resources Hermione brings help you to remember and I hope that one day we will meet at person so that I can truly get to know you. Until then listening to Hermione's stories will have to suffice.

Yours Sincerely,

Ronald Weasley.


End file.
